bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 90
を |romaji= Te o |cover=All Might All For One |volume= 11 |pages= 19 |date= May 16, 2016 |issue= 24, 2016 |arc= Hideout Raid |anime episodes= |new character= |anime episode= Episode 48 |previous= Chapter 89 |next= Chapter 91 }} を|Te o}} is the ninetieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary All Might and All For One clash, which creates a shockwave that sends Katsuki Bakugo, Tomura Shigaraki, and the Vanguard Action Squad backwards. Both All For One and All Might criticize each other for becoming weaker. All Might declares that he will save Katsuki and will not repeat the same mistake as he did five years ago and this time he will definitely put All For One behind bars along with the League of Villains. All Might charges at All For One. However, All For One sends a huge blast wave at All Might, causing the hero to be sent flying away at great force. All For One's blast wave attack not only hits All Might but destroys several buildings in the process. Katsuki becomes concerned, but All For One tells Katsuki not to fret since his blast wave attack is not strong enough to kill All Might. All For One orders Tomura to escape along with Katsuki and comments that Warping will not help Tomura and the League of Villains escape. All For One forcefully activates Kurogiri's Warp Gate, which causes a portal to open. All For One orders the League of Villains to escape into Kurogiri's portal. Suddenly, All Might reappears onto the battlefield, refusing to allow All For One to escape and charges at him. Before heading into battle, All For One tells Tomura that he can still grow stronger. All For One and All Might clash again. Mr. Compress uses his Quirk on the unconscious Dabi and tells Tomura that they should escape while they can. The League of Villains prepare to take Katsuki while Katsuki prepares for battle. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, and Momo Yaoyorozu are still behind the wall and have overheard everything that has transpired. Himiko Toga, Twice, and Mr. Compress engage Katsuki, but Katsuki fends them off with his Explosions. All Might attempts to help Katsuki, but All For One stops All Might. Izuku knows that they are in a crisis and there are not any openings to rescue Katsuki due to All For One's presence and Katsuki being outnumbered by the Vanguard Action Squad. Suddenly, Izuku comes up with an idea. Izuku says that the plan will not involve fighting and that it will enable them to rescue Katsuki and escape. However, the entire plan rests on Eijiro because Katsuki will respond to him due to the friendship they have built up during their time at U.A. High School. Tenya understands that the plan is a gamble but considering the situation there will not be much risk due to All Might's presence. Izuku puts his plan into action; Izuku and Tenya hold onto Eijiro with Izuku using One For All: Full Cowl and Tenya using his Recipro Burst to burst through the wall while Eijiro uses his Hardening to protect himself, Izuku, and Tenya. After Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro burst through the wall, Shoto creates an ice ramp; Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro jump off Shoto's ice ramp and head into the sky above the battle between the League of Villains, Katsuki, All For One, and All Might. All For One sees the trio and attempts to attack them, but All Might intervenes by punching the villain. Katsuki sees the trio while Eijiro yells at Katsuki to take his hand. Tomura tries to take Katsuki, but Katsuki uses his Explosion to launch himself towards Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro. Katsuki grabs Eijiro's hand and smiles. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 90